User talk:June jiliyana
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:BloomRocks! page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! BloomRocks! (talk) 09:27, July 5, 2013 (UTC) admin??^^!! have fun! I have made you admin know have fun editing pages! Huh Oh! Will you find any background s? First pic YES put the first one in it Taylor-$wift^^!! (talk) 09:53, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Please join this wikia www.CID-Burea.wikia.com/ ThanksTaylor-$wift^^!! (talk) 10:05, July 6, 2013 (UTC) How did you make me sirenix fairy? Wow^^!! How did you do that sirenix thing? Will you teach me how? And please join this wikia aswell www.CID-Burea.wikia.com forward hey it's okay well i am looking forward to meet you! ♥♥♥♥User:BloomRocks!|Bloom Fairy Of The Dragon Flame♥♥♥♥ (talk) 14:21, July 13, 2013 (UTC) please join it oh thats bad by the way? did you join my cid wikia? here's the site www.CID-Burea.wikia.com/ Bloom Fairy Of The Dragon Flame♥♥♥♥ (talk) 12:00, July 19, 2013 (UTC) hmm? Sure!! Why not?!! i love india i wanna know about it bytheway you hindu or muslim? Bloom Fairy Of The Dragon Flame♥♥♥♥ (talk) 12:16, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Character Well i wanna know about it i know about the cpaital cities and important facts but actually i live in england^^!! hey i really wanna meet cid which character is your fav? mine is daya Bloom Fairy Of The Dragon Flame♥♥♥♥ (talk) 12:20, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Lolz I Like Him Aswell maybe i like daya even more maybe i have fallen in love with him lollz Caht Oky Then Come Online On Wikia Chat!! Bloom Fairy Of The Dragon Flame♥♥♥♥ (talk) 12:28, July 19, 2013 (UTC) hmmm? Hey You Still Online Or Not? Bloom Fairy Of The Dragon Flame♥♥♥♥ (talk) 13:48, July 19, 2013 (UTC) it's not winx club but aleast something different then tht Hey June! I am giving this photo as a gif to you do you like it? Bloom Fairy Of The Dragon Fire♥♥♥♥ Christina♥♥ 17:01, July 24, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome! Oh, and if you want to add gifs to talkboxes, you'll have to resize them. I can resize them anytime :) ✿✿✿ Roxanna ♥ Hi, there. If you have any problems, don't hesitate to ask me. :) ✿✿✿ 13:15, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Hey June. I can only finish resizing the gifs tomorrow. I have to go to sleep now :) It's 10:30 at night in Malaysia. I'll inform you if I had resized the gifs! ✿✿✿ Roxanna ♥ Hi, there. If you have any problems, don't hesitate to ask me. :) ✿✿✿ 14:23, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Happy FriendShip Day! June That's So Sweet Of You! Happy Friendship Day To You Aswell!!! ByThWay How Did You Make Those Images? Any Website? Princess Delancy Of Princess Charm School (talk) 13:54, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Okay, I'll try to explain. Well, you have to take photos step-by-step. You can take it from youtube, too. But you will have to download Bandicam. ✿✿✿ Roxanna ♥ Hi, there. If you have any problems, don't hesitate to ask me. :) ✿✿✿ 02:24, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Here A Gif For you you can resize it and add it to your talkbox bytheway? do you wanna be admin? Princess Delancy Of Princess Charm School (talk) 15:12, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Well, do you have the images (movement by movement)? ✿✿✿ Roxanna ♥ Hi, there. If you have any problems, don't hesitate to ask me. :) ✿✿✿ 12:47, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Then make them in My Space Gens! You'll have to add the pictures and upload them. If you really don't know how, give the pictures to me and I'll generate it there. ✿✿✿ Roxanna ♥ Hi, there. If you have any problems, don't hesitate to ask me. :) ✿✿✿ 12:53, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Hmm, I can't really explain to you, so just use makeagif, okay? But it can only hold about 20 pics. If you have more pics can you give me them? I mght can only do it a few days later, because I have to go for my nighty sleep 5 more minutes and a few days later, I have to go to another town. ✿✿✿ Roxanna ♥ Hi, there. If you have any problems, don't hesitate to ask me. :) ✿✿✿ 13:54, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Oh, nevermind. Fot the space gens, follow these steps: *Set the gif size *Set the speed *Click "Add" to add all of your gif pictures (only up to 100) *Click "Upload" to upload the pictures to the website and to make your gif. After it's finished, click "Submit" :) ✿✿✿ Roxanna ♥ Hi, there. If you have any problems, don't hesitate to ask me. :) ✿✿✿ 14:05, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Glad that it's a sucess :D ✿✿✿ Roxanna ♥ Hi, there. If you have any problems, don't hesitate to ask me. :) ✿✿✿ 23:52, August 14, 2013 (UTC) June!!! Shocking News: READ!! : Roxanna! Disabled her account because of stellamusa101! She thinks tht even in winx club adventures wikia we're copying her!! and we're not!! Princess Delancy Of Princess Charm School (talk) 12:19, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Doesn't Matter I Got Mid-Term Examinations Aswell :P Hey June, is the girl in that picture you? Anyways, alot has been happening since you last messaged me and well let me explain this clearly well I don't edit this wikia much because.... I made another wikia and I want you to join aswell as all the users in this wikia have joined there here it is. I don't want you to be left out. Once you get there please do message me. And one thing I hate Roxanna now. You will never guess what she did message me on my new wikia and I will explain it all clearly and vividly to you!!. Hey I will be online more because my exams finish 11 oct 2013 that's 2moro!! I left this message to you because I know you are mostly online on saturday's?? Anyways, please join my new wikia you will be left out if you don't and I don't wan that to happen. That's a really cool wikia and once you see the edits in it you will never guess that I did them!! :P getting better at editing now and understanding things. Oh June I miss you sooooooooooooooooooooo!!! Please do reply to this message but on my new wikia!! June you are My BFF!! Queen Bella (talk) 16:36, October 10, 2013 (UTC) I request you to unlock the page "bloom" for some days, since I would like to edit it and make it a bit more better.TheMage Mystery and Madness (talk) 05:47, February 21, 2014 (UTC)